The present invention relates to a door construction for covering control knobs and the like mounted on front panels of electronic equipment specifically sound reproduction equipment such as a tape recorder, amplifier or tuner.
In such equipment, a door member for covering the front panels has been widely used in order to protect the front panel from air-born dust. The front panel is provided with control knobs which are not frequently used. In most prior art door constructions, the covering door is simply rotated by 90.degree.. Therefore, as the door was opened the door itself tended to obstruct access to the control knobs. This defect becomes more remarkable as the size of the door is increased.